Zero no Tsukaima: God's Champion
by spiros3570
Summary: A not-so-regular human, Scyros, is summoned from the depths of Hell on Earth, and is given a second chance at life; as God's Champion. How will he spend his second life, and what awaits him in this new world?
1. Chapter 1

**ANOUNCEMENT: Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, or any story at all really, so I apologize in advance if it turns out to be utter shit (pardon my English). I'm going to rate this story a T, and constructive criticism is encouraged. Now on with the fic!**

 **Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OC.**

Chapter 1:

The last three years have been complete Hell. The Earth is in ruins, every ancient temple that I have spent every waking moment in the apocalypse training from have been obliterated. And to add insult to injury, I may be the last human left alive.

They came quickly, almost like a 750 mph hurricane. Call them what you want, demons, aliens, monsters. The truth is, they're evil, with a capital "EVIL."

I was just about ready to give up at that point. And then, suddenly, a glowing, green mirror-like thing appeared out of thin air.

 _Maybe this is finally the end,_ I thought.

So I walked up to it, and touched it. When nothing happened, I tried to take my hand away. Instead, I was thrown into it. The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by smoke and dust. And when it all cleared, I was in the courtyard of a school like building.

In a panic, I looked upward. And, quite unexpectedly, I could faintly see the shape of two moons. Then took in my surroundings. I was definitely in a courtyard, filled with, I'm assuming, students in robes and black capes, wielding sticks that I guessed were wands. _Which means I'm no longer on that Hell hole I used to call home._

And directly in front of me, was a beautiful girl with pink, rose smelling hair, and reddish pink eyes. She's maybe 4 foot 11 inches tall, and has a relatively small bust line. _Either I'm dreaming, or I've died and gone to heaven. Guess I'll just play along for now._

"This is supposed to be divine and powerful? Mr. Colbert, can I do the summoning ritual again?" Asked the pink haired angel.

"No! The summoning ritual is sacred, and to complete it more than once would be desecrating an ancient tradition!" Said a man who looked about 26, whom I assumed was Colbert.

"Looks like you've failed again Louise the Zero!" said a dark skinned girl with flaming red hair and an enormous set of knockers. _So the Angel's name is Louise. And the nickname "Zero," She must be really powerful then. However, judging by the look on her face it was meant as an insult._

"Shut up, Zerpst!"

"Hold up, where in the Hell am I?" I said

Colbert answered, "You're in the Tristain Magical Academy of Halkegenia."

"My gut was correct then? I'm no longer on my own world?"

"Most likely."

Finally, a chance to start over. _A second chance at life._

"Who are you?" Louise said

After thinking it over a bit, I decided "My name is Skyros."

"Louise, I'm sorry but you have to complete the familiar summoning with him." Said Colbert

 _Familiar? I think I know where this is going._

"You should be grateful, peasant," _Believe me, I am._ "Pentagon which governs the five powers, grant this person your blessing and make him my familiar." Louise chanted, and then kissed me.

Afterward I felt a burning sensation on my hand. Had it not been for my constant training I would have cried out in pain, instead I said "What is this?"

"That rune… It's the mark of a familiar." Colbert said

"Okay, that explains a lot. So, whats with this peasant-noble business?" I asked

"Peasants are non-magic users while nobles can use magic."

"Looks like you summoned a familiar that has just as much magical capabilities than you do, Louise the Zero!" and with that several people rudely burst out laughing.

My anger skyrocketed, and my azure eyes turned scarlet. "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!" I yelled, "THE NEXT PERSON TO INSULT LOUISE IS GETTING HURT! UNDERSTAND?!"

"Oh, yeah? Prove it!"

I ran at the boy who dared me, and with my speed it was like teleportation, and stopped inches in front of him with one of my shurikens at his neck. Getting a better look at him, I'd say he is 5 foot 9 inches tall, around 18 years old, blond, and he's an arrogant snob. "You done?" He responded to that with a gulp and a nervous nod. "Good" After that my eyes returned to normal.

I grinned and said, "So, where to first master?"

"W-we have to go to classes now." she said, blushing horribly

"Lead the way."

"O-okay."

 **Later**

The class droned on, until the teacher (I think she said her name was Mrs. Spruce, or something like that) said "You will all now memorize a spell of basic alchemy." she pulled out three ordinary stones and chanted, "Rel In Yon." and the stones turned to brass.

"Wow, did you turn those into gold?" Kirche asked, clearly amazed

"No dear, brass. Now let's see if one of you can cast this spell" she looked around and stopped at Louise "How about you, the one taking notes?"

I looked down at her notebook, she was doodling

"What is your name?"

"Louise ma'am," she stood, "My name is Louise Francois de la Vallier."

"Uh, I think it would be better if you pick someone else, Ma'am." said a chubby looking kid on the other side of the room

"Yeah, its too dangerous to let her try. Let me." My anger was rising too fast for me to pay attention to who said that, I think it was Kirche.

"Guys, what did I tell you about the insults?" I warned them. _That should shut them up._

"But if she does it. . . "

"Louise is the one Mrs. Spruce picked so she'll do it."

I looked at Louise as is if to say "Go ahead," which she responded to by nodding and walking toward the front of the classroom. _Honestly, what is everyone so afraid of?_

"Please, Louise, stop it"

"Your distracting me, so be quiet. Rel In Yon."

I sensed an immense buildup of explosive energy coming from the stones, then they exploded.

"*cough cough* Well. . . I didn't see that coming"

The rest of the day was uneventful, so I stopped paying attention.

 **Louise's room**

"You tried to make gold, didn't you?"

"What?"

"In class today. You tried making gold, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"When was the last time you put in less than 100% of your power?"

"Uhh. . ." she sat down at her bed.

"Yeah, thought so."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"I think the reason you keep failing is because your always overdoing it."

"Really!?" she stood

"But, what do I know? I just got to this world. Try going for a metal less valuable, like copper." I pulled out a stone and placed it on her desk.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. Rel In Yon." An explosion happened, "See, that always happens." Then the smoke cleared, to reveal a shining piece of copper. "*gasp* I did it!" She, then, rushed to hug me. "Thank you!"

"See I told you'd get it." _Yeah right. That was a piece of copper coated in paint._ "Now let's get to bed, you need your rest." I jumped and nealed in the air, which reversed my body's gravity sending me to the ceiling.

"How did you do that!?"

"The boots I'm wearing allow the user to reverse their body's gravity, by kneeling in the air. You do the same to return to normal." I explained, laying down on the ceiling

"Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"Not really. It is a little disorienting to wake up to reversed gravity though. Normally I'd tie myself to something nearby to keep me from going up to high while I'm asleep. However, there's a ceiling now, so I don't need to worry about that much."

"Oh, okay."

"Now go to bed, would you? I can tell you about everything I can do in the morning."

Once I was sure she was asleep, I snuck out and headed to the library. After an hour of research, I finally found what what I was looking for.

 _The history of magic. I says here that there is a fifth element that was lost a long time ago, called 'Void Magic' and only one person was capable of it. This person was called Birmir the Founder, and he had five familiars. It is said that he wasn't capable of the other elements no matter what he tried. That's it! Louise is a Void Mage. Now I just need a Void spellbook._

I looked for another hour. _Here it is, a book of Void spells._ After looking through it a bit I took it back to Louise's room, hid it in the ceiling boards, and went to bed on the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I've finally finished this chapter! Writer's block is a pain. Now on with the fic!  
Disclaimer: I do ****_NOT_** **own Zero no Tsukaima or any of its characters/themes; I only own my OC.**

 _July 2, 2360... My birthday. I was walking home from the academy when it happened. I saw a meteorite crash down with a thundering "CRACK!" Its direction scared me though, because that was the direction my house was in. When I got to the landing zone, there was a huge crater where several houses should be, with mine as the unfortunate center. A crowd quickly formed as_ _I dropped to my knees, because my entire known family would have been in that house waiting for my return to surprise me._

 _Then something crawled out of the meteor, which was in the shape of an egg that was black with sharp spikes, and was coated with blood red cracks, as if filled with lava. The creature looked like a three story tall fire breathing gorilla, with razor-like spines along its back._

 _It gave out an ear shattering roar. With witch I rose to my feet and drew my twin plasma pistols. Every student was required to have at least one in my school. An elite military academy. This is the kind of stuff we're trained for._

 _As soon as I drew though, a dozen more meteors, all similar to the first, thundered down and cracked open, revealing hideous monsters that immediately started attacking civilians._

 _The academy students that were in the crowd started fighting back against the monsters. They were only able to kill one before they themselves were killed. And so, realizing the inevitable defeat of this battle, I fled as fast as I could. All I could do was watch as the city was demolished. The few survivors of the initial strike quickly fell the next day. Some were killed before they were turned into food, and some were eaten alive._

 _There was a holy shrine the next town over. I wasn't religious, but I figured I needed some place to train where I'd be safe for a while._

 _Oh, was I wrong. By the time I got there, the rest of the town was already infested. Within weeks the temple itself was destroyed, so I went to another temple to train._

 _And that's how I lived. Running from temple to temple around the world, training and getting stronger. Never able to settle down for more than a month at a time. Along the way, I eventually got rid of those toy water guns and got myself a handmade gun called "Executioner," extreme martial arts training, and the knowledge to craft extremely powerful shurikens (a type of throwing star used by ninjas). On top of all that I made a contract with a demon, ensuring my survival._

 _And within three years, the monsters had claimed the world as their own. With me as the sole human left alive._

I woke up screaming

I looked out the window, it wasn't even dawn yet

"Sky? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a bad dream, is all."

"Okay"

"Heh, I've been reliving that same nightmare ever since the apocalypse started."

"Apocalypse?"

"Oops, did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Don't worry yourself about it, okay? I'll be fine."

She sighed, "Alright,"

"Now let's get back to bed," I yawned and laid back down next to Louise, "We need our rest"

 **Later**

I woke up first, so I got Louise's clothes ready for the day. Then I uncovered the Void Spellbook started to flip through it. _Hmm, it might take me a while to decode these runes._

"What are you doing?" Louise said

I replied with, "I had an idea last night so I went to the library and got a spell book. However, it's written in runes, so I have to decipher it first."

"Which spell book?"

"I think it's Void."

"The lost element? Are you insane?"

"Yes but that's not the point. Void magic is the only other option I can think of that will explain your failure at magic. I think trying out Void spells will prove that."

"We can try that later. It's time for breakfast."

"Okay, I guess I can live with that."

 **In the dining hall**

"Sky, are you alright? You look like you haven't seen food before." Louise worried

"I'm fine, I just havn't seen edible food in two years. And when did you start calling me Sky?" I wondered

Her face turned into a tomato, "Well... Scyros is a little hard to pronounce."

I giggled, "There's nothing wrong with it."

"O-okay" she said, still blushing

"It's... it's just been awhile since anyone's" called me that." I said, flashing back to my first day in hell. I struggled to hold back a wave of tears

"S-sky?"

"I'll be fine. I-I was just remembering something. Don't worry"

"W-w-who said I was worried?!" she blushed harder

"Your so cute when you blush." I giggled and pat her head, making her blush even more, "Now let's eat breakfast before you die of embarrassment"

"Excuse me, but you're in my spot." said a voice, _Oh hey, it's that snob I threatened yesterday. He's starting to piss me off._

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had assigned seats here, my bad." I said sarcastically

"Are you trying to spite me?" Said the pig

"Depends. Are you trying to spite me? Because you're doing a splendid job of it." I retorted

"An ill-mannered dog like you needs to be taught a lesson. I hereby challenge you to a duel!" he said

 _That's rather stupid of him._ "You sure that's a good idea?"

"What chance do you have? You're nothing but a peasant, and a mere familiar to boot."

"I got a better chance than you do."

"Meet me at Vestori Square! If you're brave enough." and he stormed off

"You're not planning on going are you?" Louise asked

"Of course I am." I replied, not looking at her

"But, you don't stand a chance. Peasants never win against nobles." She warned

"I'll go easy on him, then" I smiled petting her head, "I just have one question though. What's his name?"

"His name is Guiche de Gramont, he's the son of a general"

"Is that so. This'll be easy." I said following Guiche

 **Vestori Square**

"Hey, Guiche! You ready to get your ass kicked?" I asked

"You're the one who's going to get hurt!" he said, summoning a brass golem (more commonly known as a valkyrie)

All I did was stand there as it advanced and punched me in the stomach and shattered. He gasped and summoned six more valkyries. I drew Executioner, "Combat skill, Hydra Shot!" I aimed at each of them without firing, and fired in the air. Two seconds later, six bolts of black fire blasted them to dust.

Several people in the crowd gasped. "He _can_ use magic?" "What's going on?" "How did he do that?"

Then Louise walked up, "I thought you said you were going easy on him?!"

"I am. I'm also making a point." I replied. Guiche then summoned two dozen brass golems. "Is that all you got, Guiche?" to which he replied with summoning 100 golems. "Oooh, I get to show off again! Louise, could you go back to the crowd, please?"

I raised my right arm parallel to the ground and yelled, "Combat skill, Blizzard of Blades!" A light blue magic pentagon appeared in front of my hand, with a million blades circling me. The golems were sliced into pieces as they charged into me. Guiche fell to the ground and shivered with intense fear as I slowly walked toward him with a psychotic grin, and scarlet eyes. I was no longer in control of my own body, the demon had awoken.

A muffled voice said, "S..y, he's had ...!"

The demon didn't listen. _That's ENOUGH! Give me my body back, Israphel! **No.**_

Israphel was getting closer to Guiche (who was long unconscious), and I had regained just enough control to hear properly and hold him back. I then realised that Louise was trying stop Israphel, by getting to me. "SKY STOP!" I regained full control at that moment and fell to the ground breathing very heavily.

"What were you thinking?!" Louise scolded me

"I'm so sorry." I apologized between breaths, "I lost control, for a second there."

"Well, you won so I hope you're happy.

"The fact that I lost control makes me upset! That shouldn't have happened!"

Louise flinched, scared speechless

"I'm sooo sorry, Louise. I didn't mean to scare you. We need to talk, Come on." I begged forgiveness. and she followed me back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry this took so long, Between school and work, I have been VERY busy. Anyway, on with the fic!**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Zero no Tsukaima, I only own my OC.**

 **Louise's dorm**

"I think it's time I told you how the last three years have been for me."

"Are you sure?" louise asked

"Yeah, I'm sure. Good lord, where to begin," I started, "I guess it all started on the 2nd day of the 7th month of the year."

"You mean, July 2nd?"

"Our worlds have the same calendar? Good, that makes this easier. I was walking home from the New Tokyo Elite Military Academy, when a huge meteor fell from the sky, and landed on my house."

"Oh my God!" said a surprised Louise

"That's not even the worst part. July the 2nd also happens to be my birthday, my known family would have been in that house for when I got home to surprise me."

"Sky..."

"Then the meteor cracked open to reveal a hideous monster that destroyed the block. As that was happening, hundreds more of the meteors landed and soon New Tokyo was destroyed." And I explained everything, even how Israphel saved me from a group of murderous angels.

"Murderous? Angels?"

"It's common knowledge that angels are God's servants, and that they're supposed to be nice. But the truth is, they look down on us mortals. They mess with our lives without a second thought. Demons on the other hand, pity us. That's why in history books, you often find demons helping us instead of angels, and when they do help us, it's usually because God ordered them to."

"And what about what happened this morning?" Louise asked

"It's in the demons' nature to be nasty like that. They were created that way."

"I'm still not getting it."

"Think of it this way: Angels are the arrogant snobs of the rich upper class; While Demons are the violent, nasty, scum of the crime filled lower class."

"Ok, that makes sense."

"And now, after three years of what can legitimately be called Hell, I've finally been given a break." I said in a very exhausted voice, collapsing onto her bed, "So, it wouldn't be lying to say that, I'm extremely grateful that you summoned me. Truth be told, if you hadn't, I'd most likely be dead already."

"What?!"

"I had already given up. I had tried many times before then to end my suffering," I held out my left arm revealing several dozen scars, "But Israphel wouldn't allow me to die. He kept claiming that a miracle would happen. So I gave up on that to. Found a nice cliff to lay on, soft grass, refreshing breeze, _beautiful_ sunset view. When the summoning portal appeared to me, I thought the Demon of Death had finally come to claim my soul. Instead, I was taken to paradise."

Louise layed down next to me, keeping a respectful distance, but close enough to make me comfortable. "Glad I could help."

"I love you, Louise..." Unknowingly, I had accidentally said that out loud. But I was so tired that I didn't realize it until I was fully unconscious. _Shit, did I say that out loud?_ **Yup.** _*sigh*_ _All I can do now is wait 'til the morning, I guess._ **Kid, you haven't slept in two of your years. I don't expect you to wake up for three days.** _Double shit._

 **Three days later**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a room that looked like an infirmary. _Hey, Israphel. Mind filling me in?_ **The first day you didn't wake up Louise started to worry. So she bought a potion designed to heal you, only it was actually a highly deadly poison. The person who sold it to her was a con-man.** _The first person to die while I'm in this world._ **Indeed, after she helped you drink the poison, she kissed you, ingesting some of it. Seconds later, she became violently ill. I was forced to take over your body and take her to the infirmary. The best healer in the school couldn't help her so I transferred part of me into her, which neutralized the poison, but she remained unconscious.** _Thanks, I don't know know what I'd do if I lost her._ **There was a slight . . mm . . side effect.** _What._ _I can hear your thoughts, and you can hear mine. Is it permanent? _**No.** **There's no way to tell for sure, but I know it shouldn't last more than a day or two.**

"Well, that complicates things." I said, getting up.

"How so?"

 _Aren't you worried about privacy? Crap, I didn't think of that! Don't worry, there's a trick that lets you hide your thoughts from telepathy. Really? Yeah, I use it with Israphel a lot. _ _Could you teach it to me?_ _I wouldn't have mentioned it if I wasn't going to teach you._

After classes I told Louise to meet me in a clearing in the forest, there was only one so it didn't take her long to find me training on 200 monsters that Israphel summoned for me.

After I defeated the last one, all with my bare hands I might add, Louise approached me, with a rather surprised look on her face.

"What were those things?" said Louise

I replied, "Gargoyles, ogres, other miscelaneas beasts."

"What were they doing here?"

"Israphel summoned them, they were being my training dummies."

"What?"

"This is how I train: 200 monsters, no magic, no complex weapons. Today I decided not to use weapons at all, if I had, I probably would've been done long before you arrived."

"How do you do that?"

"It's a war strategy that I used in one of my past lives: Instead of, say, 1 versus 1000, it's 1 versus 1 repeated 1000 times over."

"That's a strange tactic."

"Hey, if it ain't broken don't fix it."

"So, how about that technique you use to hide from telepathy?"

"Right, that. Remember the feeling you got when we talked with telepathy?"

 _Like this?_

 _Yes. Imagine a candle is in front of you, and focus on the feeling of telepathy. When you feel the candle light, imagine a doorway that leads into a room and has a table in it. On said table, is the candle you just lit._

After a while of silence, _Alright, I think I got it. _

_Good. Now, step outside the room and slam the door shut. If you did it correctly, you should feel the candle go out._

There was silence for a minute.

 _*mumbles*_

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Louise exclaimed, turning away red.

"It worked then?"

"What? Right, yes, it worked! Thank you!" Louise tackled me in a hug, pinning me to the ground.

"You're welcome." I said laughing

We stayed like that for a little while, until I sensed someone enter the forest. "Uh, Louise we should probably get back to the school."

Her face started to glow red and she got up, probably realizing what we must have looked like to passerbys.

I then got up and started heading for the school. "C'mon let's go."

"Right, coming!"

 ***Hey guys, I know this took way too long, but I've been busy. And with lack of ideas, or motivation, I'm trying to decide if I want to continue or not. For now, feel free to adopt ideas from my OC to your stories, just as long as you let me know. I'm going to try to work on this story, but I have ideas for other stories that I wanted to try out.**


	4. Bad News

**... Hello everyone! I've got some bad news.. After over a year of writer's block and lack of motivation, I've decided to rewrite God's Champion. Don't worry though, the first chapter of the rewrite shouldn't take as long as the first few did.**


End file.
